kirbys_wonderful_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby
Kirby is the main character of Kirby's Wonderful Adventures, appearing as the main character of every story. Kirby's adventures are largely based on the adventures he goes through in his own games, but Kirby himself is pretty different than in the games. About Kirby complains about pretty much everything. While at first really excited to become king of dreamland, he later grows tired of his job and starts hating everything. He is usually complaining about every boss, enemy, ability, and level. He seems to take pride in himself, wanting to become the king of dreamland, and thinking he is superior than every other thing in dream land. Kirby also has an obsession with food, similar to the main games. Comic Appearances Kirby's Dream Land 1: An Adventure Begins This comic starts with Kirby watching the broadcast of Dedede becoming king of Dream Land. After hearing the food has gone missing, Kirby decides he wants to frame dedede, and then become the monarch. Meta Knight hears this and says that he won't be able to frame Dedede if he can't prove Dedede stole the food. Kirby encounters Whispy Woods. Kirby thinks he's high, comments about the lame boss, and burns down the forest. He does the same with Lololo and Lalala and Kabula, comments on the lame boss, and burns the place down. Kirby then runs into Kracko, who electrocutes kirby. Kirby proceeds to yell that he will burn the clouds down. Kracko tries ramming into Kirby after missing, but Kirby eats a star, and spits it out at Kracko, who proceeds to explode. Kirby falls through a trapdoor and lands in Dedede's boxing ring. As Dedede appears, Kirby says he's gonna frame Dedede for stealing the food (Which probably won't work if you're yelling it in front of a few hundred people). Kirby realizes that Dedede was the one who stole the food and proceeds to fight King Dedede. Kirby wins and tries turning him in, but can't because he's the monarch and Dedede bashes Kirby on the head with a hammer. Kirby Super Star: The Ingest Contest Kirby is lying around when King Dedede shows up at his door. Dedede challenges Kirby to a gourmet race. Because food is involved, Kirby agrees to do the challenge. During the challenge, after getting hit by Dedede, Kirby gets lost. He asks a giant snowball and a floating black flower for directions. He steals one of Dedede's ice cream cones and eats a banana while the peel trips Dedede. Kirby ends up winning, but doesn't feel good, and pukes in front of Dedede and Waddle Dee. Kirby's Adventure: Here We Go Again Kirby wakes up and realizes that he did not dream last night. He turns on the tv and realizes King Dedede smashed the Star Rod into a billion pieces. He decides to go out to stop Dedede again. In the middle of a level, Kirby is hungry and eats a Waddle Doo, becoming Beam Kirby. A mysetrious voice explains to him how to use it. Kirby is excited to use his new power and runs off, shooting 4 energy balls at things not seen. Kirby later encounters Whispy Woods. Kirby decides to use his beam powers on him, but gets hit and loses his ability. He then orders some matches, but the match salesman realizes he's going to burn the forest down, and kirby is arrested, and sent to Ice Cream Island. Kirby Super Star: The Gigantic Bird Kirby goes to stop Dyna Blade after she ding dong ditches him. Kirby slices through a broom hatter, and later, in Cocoa Cave, he comes across Bugzzy. Bugzzy wants to kill Kirby, because he is bored. Kirby punches him in the stomach, and tells him to get a job. He looks up Bugzzy and finds that he gives the Suplex ability. Kirby does not want it, because it gives him bad vibes. Later, Kirby runs into Dyna Blade. Dyna Blade calls him Jigglypuff, and Kirby wants to kill Dyna Blade for ding dong ditching him. Kirby defeats Dyna Blade, but realizes that she has chicks. Dyna Blade says she only terrorized Dream Land because it made her chicks happy. Kirby apoligizes and walks away. Kirby Super Star: An Underground Adventure Relationships with other characters King Dedede Kirby's main rival is King Dedede, who usually pops up on his adventures. Kirby thinks Dedede is really annoying, and usually doesn't take orders from him. Meta Knight Meta Knight usually sees the stupididy of some of kirby's actions, and may fight him sometimes, though usually trying to help when it is needed. Kirby tends not to listen to Meta Knight. Waddle Dee TBA Whispy Woods Kirby is sick and tired of seeing Whispy Woods as the first boss of every area. No matter what kirby does, Whispy Woods will always come back, even against airstrikes, forest fires, saws, and any other firepower Kirby has. Character History Before KWA was made, Mr. Loser had two comics he made about Kirby Air Ride. During the time of the second one, he made a what if video on if he made a third air ride series, and who the main kirby would be. Pink Kirby was ruled out for being too basic. Mr. Loser didn't know it at the time, but that air ride series would fall, and Pink would technically be the main character in the next series. According to Mr. Loser, Kirby in this series acts similarly to how Kirby acts in Kirby's Avalanche, but that game didn't take part in this version of Kirby being made. Gallery kirbybasic.png kirbygo.png kirbytired.png kirbywhat.png kirbyangry.png kirbyflames.png kirbynightnight.png Trivia *Kirby tends to get annoyed about anything unusual happening in the world, for example when he sees Whispy Woods for the first time, he thinks he's high. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kirbies